Wolf Bloodklaw
WIP. Wolveran: Lupa (Female Alpha Wolveran, black fur golden stripes rest of the normal Wolveran features 4 ft tall like all Alpha Wolveran and scars all along her body showing to be a battle harden Wolveran) Clan: Bloodklaw Status: Clan heir/Banished Clan heir Abilities/traits: Genetic: Berserker’s Rage (The User embraces their anger and hatred letting it cloak them in a blood red shroud allowing them to deal more damage but also receive more damage. It seems to be a true double edge sword), Animalistic instinct (it is said that the bloodklaws are more beast than man due to their bloodlust and their animal like instincts seems to prove it as they can track almost anyone they see as prey just by scent alone and can distinguish one person for another, though there are ways to trick a bloodklaw or for their senses to overloaded or the scent to be clouded by a stronger scent), healing factor(bloodklaws are known for having a healing factor, to which the limits have yet to be tested, one thing is known Wolf’s healing factor cant regenerate limbs or organs as wolf has a cybernetic eye after losing one), very sharp teeth and nails(again showing they are more beast like), Race: Human(Maeleian)/cyborg Home planet: Maeleum (believed to come from beyond the outer rim in the unknown region) Noticeable Features: Black hair, red eye, one cybernetic eye(a ‘gift’ from Darth Blitz) with a scar(a painful reminder). Weapons: two lightsabers Former master: Darth Blitz (an insane Sith who was obsessed with force lightning) – deceased Backstory: Maeleum….the birthplace of a species of humans….the Maeleians…..Maeleum is a planet plagued by constant war and bloodshed, since the Maeleians could craft weapons there has been mass bloodshed...war has persisted for so long that the planet is nothing but a dead wasteland of sand and ruins…..corpses can be found everywhere fresh and old forgotten as the many clans of Maeleum strike at each other for dominance….sand red as the blood and water black with decomposing corpses that its not safe to drink unless filtered. There are many clans of Maeleum, The Bloodklaw, The Scythingtalon, The Rendingjaw and The Silvertongue are just four of the most prominent and fiercest of clans. And our story starts at the Bloodklaw clan. The Bloodklaw clan…a clan full of savage beserkers that know nothing but bloodshed. The Bloodklaw clan have no honour and believe in nothing but victory by any means necessary...the current leader of the Bloodklaw Clan Kharm Bloodklaw leads the clan with an iron fist and leads the clan on a savage brutal war of conquest across the once beautiful fields but now nothing but wastelands of Maeleum…. And it is at the main Bloodklaws camp that we find Luna watching over her sons Wolf and Hunter train in hand to hand combat and weapons training as Bloodklaws they have to be strong but as future clan leaders they have to be the best and must be able to fight with any and all available objects that can be used as weapons for in the bloodklaw clan only the strong survives and the weak is culled away. Wolf and his twin brother Hunter have been training from a very young age as is tradition of the Bloodklaws and it was discovered when one of the rival clans tried to assassinate the twins that Wolf was born with an unusual power that can push people away on his command or even force their bodies to contort in painful positions breaking bones, as the first of the clan to be born with this skill many believed Wolf to be blessed by the Gods to lead the clan to rule Maeleum, now at age 16 Wolf and Hunter are preparing to undergo the rite of passage. The Rite of Passage for a Bloodklaw is to tame a Wolveran, Wolverans are a wolf like creature that are unique to Maeleum that the Bloodklaws are able to tame its said only a true Bloodklaw can tame a Wolveran as those who fail are killed by the beasts, Wolverans are like wolves but taller, 3 ft tall are the average wolverans, 4 ft tall if its an alpha Wolveran who tend to be bulkier, faster and smarter than the rest, their fur is black, grey or white with golden tiger stripes, they have spiked tails, horns and the strength of their bones are said to be as tough as durasteel with the teeth and claws being strong enough to damage durasteel. The rite of passage of taming a Wolveran is a tradition as old as the bloodklaw clan itself and happens every generation at age 16 to eliminate the weak members of that generation. So Wolf and Hunter along with their group will have to travel to the hunting grounds where the Wolverans stalk their preys and find and tame a Wolveran, Failure in the clan is not an option either they tame a Wolveran or they die at the claws of the Wolveran. To tame a Wolveran one must show strength and dominate the beast in physical combat until the Wolveran submits and as is tradition you cannot wear any armours or carry any weapons, this must be done with your bare hands as Wolverans are intelligent creatures and respect only those who can fight without the need of protection and tech. At the hunting grounds the group of 8 split up to find a Wolveran and tame them, as Wolf is following fresh looking Wolveran tracks he hears a screams of both war and pain from the others before his trail leads him to a female Alpha Wolveran feasting on the carcass of her latest prey, scanning the area Wolf spotted a branch and a sharp stone, using the stone on the branch he made it into a spear, now armed he turned on the alpha Wolveran studying his surroundings and the Wolveran to plan his strike. After what seemed like hours but were mere seconds wolf striked at the Wolveran, using the makeshift spear to test for weaknessses in the Wolverans defences, while dodging every attack. Both Maeleian and Wolveran constantly trying to find a weakness to exploit so that the battle can end in their favour. Wolf saw his chance and tackled the Wolveran pinning her to the ground and holding her in a chokehold, squeezing harder and harder until the Wolveran submits. After a good 15 minutes the Wolveran finally submits and bonds to Wolf accepting him as her tamer, he let her go and named her Lupa. With the bond formed Wolf and Lupa return to the entrance of the hunting grounds and found that his brother Hunter was the only other survivor of the Rite of passage with an average sized grey furred Wolveran. They both nod to each other before heading back to the camp though wolf noticed the slight looks of jealousy that his brother was shooting his way. Back at the Bloodklaw camp, everyone was celebrating Wolf and Hunters completion of the Rite of Passage and also the fact that Wolf tamed an Alpha Wolveran showing him to be a strong Bloodklaw Clan Heir, though throughout the night Wolf noticed Hunter being slightly distant and constantly glaring at Wolf, its obvious to Wolf that Hunter was jealous and will most likely lash out at some point if he doesnt rein his jealousy in. Suddenly they hear a loud noise and look up to see a spaceship landing just outside of camp, which is odd since no one on Maeleum owns a spaceship with the constant war and bloodbath Maeleian’s were only able to advance in weapons and armour never bothering much with vehicles except maybe ships, planes and some small land vehicles but never spaceships with the constant moving around and killing each other it wasnt possible for any clan to make a spaceship so who ever owns this ship isnt a Maeleian and could possibly be a threat so the Bloodklaws pull out their weapons and aim at the ship wait to see who this person is and why they came here. Out of the ship steps an unknown man wearing dark robes and a mask of a scowling face with lightning styled scars all over it. The Strange man introduced himself as Darth Blitz, a Sith Lord from beyond the planet, representing the Sith Empire of the Sith Emperor Vitiate. He claims to have sensed a powerful connection to the force, while looking directly at Wolf, telling everyone that Wolf is why he is here. Darth Blitz explains that Wolf has a strong presence in the force and is Force sensitive, He explains that the force is a power unique to those with a high enough midichlorian count and allows those who are known as force sensitive to train in the force and become a jedi or sith, and that he had felt Wolfs presence for a while and only now just found this planet. He then explains that wolf could be a great asset to the empire with his strength bringing power and prestige to his clan. Darth Blitz, being the conniving, manipulative son of a bitch sith that he was, figured out that the Bloodklaws cared a lot about bringing power to the clan hoping that he could easily persuade the inhabitants of this, in his opinion, backwater planet to handing one of the Bloodklaw prince’s to him for training as the potential that wolf had was unbelievable and could not be left untapped. The mere thought of having such a powerful apprentice at his beck and call made Darth Blitz salivate beneath his mask. Wolf’s father stated he will come to a decision after the final trial the two clan heirs must take, As they are now adults they must compete to see who will be leading the clan when Kharm passes. The trial was known as a Hunt where the brothers must compete and the one with the best kill is seen as a worthy leader the best kill could be one massive beast or multiple smaller ones, the point is to show that the heir is worthy to lead the clan and can provide food for his clan. The Trial of Hunt begins at dawn, as the feast was to lessen the foods supply a bit to add pressure to the brothers to do their best or the clan could starve if they fail. Darth Blitz used the time the brothers took to prepare to manipulate Hunter making him believe if he eliminates Wolf all the glory would be finally his as it was rightfully his to begin with. Wolf felt something was off but shrugged it off as nothing but excitement to hunt, he will later come to regret this as listening to his instincts could of prevented a loss of life on this trial, and maybe even prevent the event that will lead to Wolf’s banishment. As dawn approached the horizon Wolf and Hunter rushed out of the clan’s main camp, moving without making a much noise so as not to scare their prey’s to be. Hunter turns abruptly and vanishes, Wolf pays it no mind and forges on ahead his eyes glowing with bloodlust and a feral grin is seen on his face at the prospect of clashing with a powerful beast or beasts and slaying them for the clan to eat. Category:Personnel